


When I think About You

by EndoratheWitch



Series: Intimate stories [36]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, King and Queen, Masturbation, Sexy Time, Smut, hideaways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 08:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8243477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: The King and Queen find some much needed alone time





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts).



It was chilly that evening, one of the first chills of the season. Bog smiled. The evening was perfect really. Despite the cold, the sky was clear and he could see the stars. 

Bog twirled his staff between his fingers waiting for Marianne. He didn't realize the dashing figure he cut against the moonlight, the staff swinging in a slow circle between his long, nimble fingers. He kept his wings moving in order to keep them warm. After a few minutes of waiting, he saw the flash of purple in the evening sky. He was waiting up in the branches of the ancient tree where he had had their “cottage” built. 

When he saw her, his heart leapt into his throat. Watching her against the night sky, flying among the stars...she was absolutely beautiful. It didn't matter how long they were together; his heart always beat faster at the sight of her. 

Marianne flew in and crashed into Bog wrapping herself around him with a small yelp of joy. He laughed dropping his staff, wrapping his arms around her and falling back onto the little patch of moss that clung to the tree branch where he had been standing. 

“Bog!!” Marianne's voice was full of love and happiness, her arms wrapping snugly around his neck. 

Bog laughed, squeezing her tightly and burying his nose against her throat to take in her scent. “Hmmm....Marianne.” 

He rolled her onto her back covering her mouth with his, a deep passionate kissing that warmed her to her very soul. 

Marianne laughed happily against his mouth, her legs twisted around his waist. Bog pushed back just enough to rest on his sharp elbows. He used the tips of his claws to stroke back her hair, laying the wild locks behind her pointed ears, and marveling at this beautiful fey creature who loved him. 

“We should go inside—it's going to get nippy out here.” He growled softly nibbling at her lips as Marianne grinned up at him and replied, “We could stay out here...I'm sure you could warm me up.” 

She pressed her teeth against her lips grinning wickedly at him. Bog nearly gave in, but then he swiftly stood up, reached down, yanking her up before tossing his prize over his shoulder. With that he gathered up his staff, gave Marianne a playful pat on her rear, and headed down to where the cottage was located. 

Marianne laughed squealing with delight, playfully kicking her legs, her wings jerking. 

Bog laughed. “Hey don't wiggle so much or I might drop you!” 

Marianne laughed. “No you won't!” 

The goblin king snorted and took her inside. 

* 

The bedroom was located in a small cottage that Bog had had built in the twist of two branches, nestled in the cozy curve where a natural bowl had formed between the tree and some of its branches. The cottage had been crafted from mud bricks, grasses and reeds with lavender woven into the walls and roof so that the small room smelled warm and inviting. 

A magical fire burned in a small fireplace and a bed was set up with full pillows and covered with many thick, heavy blankets. 

Bog brought his fairy inside and closed the door against the coming chill. He dropped her onto the bed before placing his staff against the wall. 

Marianne squealed. “Bog!! Hey!!” 

He laughed falling onto the bed next to her. “What?” 

She wrapped her arms around him. “I missed you!” 

Bog chuckled pulling her closer. “I wasn't gone that long.” 

Marianne snuggled into his arms. “No, but you were gone almost all day. I missed you. How did everything go?” 

Bog traced the outline of her face, stroking a claw along her nose. Marianne laughed wrinkling her nose at him. 

“Everything was fine. We got the bridge built over that side of the river. So now trade between the elves and goblins can flow much easier. Not really sure why I was there except to declare the bridge open...whoopie!” Bog waved his hand in the air. 

“Oh stop!! You know it means a great deal to have the king give the bridge his blessing.” Marianne rubbed her hands over his chest. 

Bog purred. “Mmm...and how did your royal duties go today?” 

Marianne continued to stroke his chest. “Well, I got to spend most of my day listening to baby stories from your aunts.” 

Bog shuddered. “I am so glad I wasn't here for that.” 

Marianne smacked him on the chest. “Hey!” 

Bog chuckled deep in his chest which made Marianne's blood start to boil...the sound of him, the smell of him, the feel of him...she loved every inch of her goblin lover. 

“Enough talk...” Marianne forced Bog onto his back with graceful movements, flowing on top of him to straddle him. 

He grinned up at her, resting his hands on her thighs. 

“What if I wasn't done talking?” 

Marianne grinned watching his expression as she pulled her tunic off. “Done now?” 

Bog looked dumbfounded as he always did whenever she was naked in front of him. It didn't matter how long they were together, how many times he saw her naked, he was always stunned that she would be with him. So beautiful, so perfect...his fiery Marianne and he loved her from now until the end of everything. He would love her and be humbled by her. 

Marianne grinned. “Hey Bog...you there?” She waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked then grinned. “Sorry—couldn't help it. I was dazzled by your breasts.” 

Marianne laughed dropping down so that her arms were on either side of his head, her fingers tracing the edges of his sharp cheeks. He grinned up at her. “Tell me what to do Marianne.” 

She gazed down at him, a wicked grin dancing along her lips. 

She leaned in close, her voice husky with passion. “I want to watch you touch yourself for me.” 

Bog swallowed hard. “What?” 

Marianne grinned, her warm eyes caressing his face, moving down his body as she glided along his hips to settle on his thighs... 

“I want you to touch yourself, Bog. I want to watch your clawed hands stroking your long thick member...I want to hear your moans...” 

Marianne licked her lips, her wings tickling his legs as she moved further down his body, her fingers caressing his thighs. 

She leaned forward, squeezing her breasts together, licking her plum-tinted lips. “Touch yourself for me, Bog...” 

She rolled her hands over his groin, watching the shift of his plating until his erection came free, thick and long... 

“For me Bog...” She hissed. 

Bog did as she asked, grasping himself in one clawed hand. He groaned. “Oh Marianne...” 

She was mesmerized watching his clawed hand with his long knobbed fingers, moved up and down over his thick erection. The sight made her heart beat faster, her body twist and ache for him. 

At first, he moved his hand fast, then slow, then fast again, his cheeks flush. 

His large hand stroked up and down slowly, running his thumb over the head of his shaft. A single drop of liquid had appeared which he rubbed over the head of his erection making it shine in the magical fire light. 

Marianne groaned watching him, liquid heat pooling between her legs, her groin aching even more. 

“Sit up...” she moaned moving herself off his legs. 

Bog did as she asked, pushing himself up to a sitting position. 

She watched while he rubbed up and down, his long claws moved slightly, caressing himself. With his other hand he cupped himself squeezing and massaging while he groaned. “Ooo...Marianne...” 

Marianne swallowed watching him. She glanced up at his face and noticed he was watching her with hooded blue eyes. 

She smiled at her lover, standing up and slipped off her boots, then shimmying out of her leggings. Bog watched all this, snarling slightly, his lip curled to show his sharp teeth. His growl was deep in his chest as his stroking of his erection became quicker. 

Marianne moved closer, running her hands over her breasts then sliding a hand down her flat stomach to glide her fingers between her intimate lips. 

Bog hissed, his stroking becoming faster, his fangs pressing into his bottom lip, his wings jerking with the movements of his hand. 

Grinning, Marianne straddled his lap, gingerly guiding his hands away. Bog's blue eyes stared into her brown ones, which fluttered, her dark lashes framed her eyes enhancing the way they sparkled with need. She wrapped her smaller hand around his length, which nearly caused Bog to burst right that second. Her palm was soft, yet rough with callouses from sword play; the combination was erotic even when it was only a simple touch. 

She guided his head to her entrance, wet and waiting for him which caused Bog to groan again. “Marianne...” 

She leaned in to lick his lips slowly, tracing them with the tip of her tongue. 

“Are you ready for me?” she asked in a a lust-filled whisper. 

Bog groaned like a man in pain. 

“Yes, oh yes.” 

She smiled wickedly. 

“Good.” 

She gradually, gently guided herself down onto him. Bog dug his claws into the bedding on either side of him throwing his head back and gritted his teeth. 

She felt exquisite, so wet and warm. Bog shuddered feeling the way she moved down over him, slow, deliberately teasing...encasing him in the most erotic heat. Together they moaned, their bodies becoming one. Finally he was completely embedded in his beautiful fairy. He gingerly reached up a hand to grasp her waist, but then the vixen, the wicked little fairy, started to move. 

Her hips rocked, rolling against him. The warm wetness of her shifted, her muscles squeezed, held, released until Bog was nearly cross-eyed with the strain of holding back the orgasm that wanted to explode inside her. 

Her back and hips rolled when she felt the bite of his claws into her skin. Her movements, undulating forward caused her breasts to rub against his rough chest when she leaned in closer to him; her nipples hardened more if that were even possible. Marianne dug her fingers into his shoulders, her mouth slightly open as she panted. 

Bog groaned, his face contorting with the strain of his holding back. “Marianne, ooohh Marianne!!” 

“Uh...Bog...” Her breath came faster. He felt so good, hard...she thrust more, harder. Bog gave a few thrusts, but he was too dangerously close to orgasm to venture anything more. 

He opened his eyes that he had screwed shut earlier, just to watch her. 

Marianne's back arched, her fingers digging in to keep a hold of him and she suddenly cried out. Her orgasm came hard and fast. It was more like being knocked for a loop. 

She couldn't stop herself from her continued, urgent thrusts against Bog. 

Bog couldn't take it any more. He grabbed her waist, lifting her and slamming her down against him. Marianne gasped, this orgasm hitting her like a boulder. She cried out in pleasant surprise. 

“OH BOG!!” 

Bog groaned holding her down against him for a brief moment before he lifted her and slammed her down again. He held her in placce when he came. “My...oh my... Marianne!!!” 

She shuddered with the intensity of his climax only adding to her own. Her body clamped around him, refusing to let him go while they both jerked and thrust, trying to get every last bit of the orgasm they shared. Just as suddenly as the pleasure had rushed over them, it slowly ebbed away leaving them both drained. 

With that they both collapsed. Marianne against Bog and Bog back against the blankets. 

They held each other waiting for their breath to settle enough that they could talk softly. 

“You're bad Marianne,” Bog whispered, his eyes closed. 

Marianne giggled. “Me? Never.” 

“Yer a dirty liar, too.” Bog chuckled pulling her close. She had rolled off of him, both of them moaned hotly with the separation of their bodies. She curled against his side while Bog lifted up and yanked some blankets out from under him. 

With one arm around his lover, he used his other long limb to cover the two of them up. 

The magical fire was still going strong, casting the small room in a red glow, the heat warm and inviting. Marianne felt like liquid. Warm, malleable...she grinned lazily. 

Bog chuckled deep in his chest. “You always fall asleep, you know that?” 

Dozily Marianne murmured. “I do?” 

Bog stroked her long pointed ear. “Aye, you do.” 

“Well, you're an incubus, so it's completely your fault.” She giggled softly nuzzling his side. 

Bog laughed. “Oh spirits, the ugliest incubus around then!” 

Marianne swatted his chest. “Are not, you're the handsomest...and the best in bed.” 

Bog whispered. “Oh, so there've been others?” 

She swatted him again. “You are dangerously close to sleeping on the branches outside.” 

Bog chuckled to himself. After a short amount of time he heard the soft snore from Marianne. He grinned happily and muttered to himself. “Incubus...” He grinned closing his eyes. .


End file.
